Didn't We Almost Have It All?
by dcf13
Summary: Jo Wilson was just punched by Jason. She knows the only person she can turn to is Alex. But what happens when life once again gets turned upside down for this pair? Can they survive the odds, or will everything come tumbling down around them?
1. Bring The Pain

"Are you kidding me, Jo? It's like you're purposely trying to piss me off now. Shouldn't you be home with your lover –"

Jo cut Alex off, "can you please just shut up?" She turned her head and her bruised eye and lip made Alex gasp, "can I stay here for the night?"

"I'm gonna kill him," the words came out of Alex's mouth without him even thinking.

"Just say yes."

"Of course you can stay here."

Alex held out his arms and Jo instinctively ran to them. She had been trying so hard all night to not just lose it, but in this moment, she knew nothing would hold the tears back anymore. She was so ashamed of letting Alex see her this vulnerable, but at the same time a part of her didn't care.

Alex walked Jo into the house and made her sit on the couch.

"You just stay there; I'm going to get some ice for your eye."

Jo just nodded her head. She hated this. She hated being treated like some helpless victim. She spent her whole childhood that person, she was really hoping here in Seattle she'd be able to get a fresh start. Sometimes it's funny how a past tends to follow a person.

Alex entered the living room with some ice in a baggie and a brownie. He figured at least one of these things will make her smile.

"Put this on your eye," he handed her the ice.

"Is it that bad?"

"I don't think it's gonna need stitches, but it's gonna swell if you don't ice it." The couple sat in silence for a moment. "Oh, and I figured you could use this," he handed her the brownie.

"Thanks. You read my mind," she took a big bite of it. "Did you make these yourself?"

"It's actually not mine, I think they are Cristina's."

"Are you crazy giving me her food? She already has it out for me."

"I think she'll understand."

Jo just stared at Alex. He stared back. Neither one knew what to say to each other. This wasn't new ground for either one of them, but neither one knew that. Jo was so mad at herself that she found herself once again injured by the hands of a guy who claimed he loved her. Alex sure has had put his time in comforting women over something traumatic.

"So what did that douche do to you?" Alex broke the silence.

Jo wasn't sure to answer the question because a part of her believed she deserved everything Jason did to her. "It's, uh, it's not what you think, Alex."

"Bullshit! Come on, Jo, it's me, Alex. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not," she took the ice off her face but Alex pushed her hand back up. "You have to believe me."

"I don't."

Jo didn't want to get two men mad at her in one night, so she thought maybe it wouldn't hurt to stretch the truth a bit. "Jason confronted me about my past … I think what really made him mad was that I told you and not him," Jo looked away, fighting back tears. "You still had no right to tell Jason that. I told you about my past in confidence."

"I didn't know. I guess I just assumed that he knew."

"I'm not sure if I can forgive you for that."

"You don't have to."

Jo just stared at Alex again. Why is he being so understanding? Why isn't he getting mad at her? She wasn't used to this. What is this? Is this what love is? How the hell was she to know, it's not like she's had many people ever love her before. Well, not for anything beyond her body and looks, anyways. She didn't recognize the look on Alex's face. In her experience this would be the time the guy would just walk away and leave her to her own devices. She could tell Alex's mind was racing as well. She guessed it was about how she could be this stupid to allow this to happen to her. Jo was wondering the same thing, actually.

"How many times did he hit you?" Alex asked almost in a whisper, like it just came out without him really thinking about it.

"I don't know, four or five times, I guess."

Alex stood up and kept opening and closing his hand. He was plotting something; that was obvious.

"Whatever you're thinking about, please don't," Jo could barely hear herself.

"Dammit, I hate guys who thinks it's acceptable to beat up the person they say they love."

"I know."

"No, you don't know."

Maybe Alex forgot that he also told Jo about his upbringing. Jo understood what he went through. In fact, that's why Alex was the only person who entered her mind as Jason was hitting her. She knew he wouldn't judge her. She knew he'd understand.

"Alex, I'm getting tired; it's been a long day for me."

A lot of crying, anyways.

"I'll help you upstairs."

"I think I can manage."

"I'll find you some clothes you can sleep in."

Jo accepted that answer with a smile. Alex picked Jo up in his arms like she was doll. Normally she hated being treated like this, but she was too tired and worn out at the moment to protest. Instead she grabbed his muscular arms and allowed herself just for a moment to imagine getting lost in his arms. She could see herself with Alex. She hated how badly she wanted it, hoped for it because that wasn't who Alex was to her. Alex was just her guy pal. He was the guy she did stupid stuff with. He was the guy that made her laugh when she was trying to be serious. Oh, yeah, plus he was her boss. This relationship wasn't meant to happen. Jo understood that. But she hated it.

Once they entered his bedroom Alex put her down. His hand found its way in her hand and he held it a little too long. Jo closed her eyes and once again became Alex's girl.

"Are you okay in sleeping in one of my shirts?"

"I don't know, I might get Evil Spawn germs all over me," Jo attempted a joke.

"So that's a yes?" Alex, always the cocky one.

"Yeah, I'm not picky."

He threw a shirt at her, but Jo wasn't looking so it hit her. She jumped a little and hoped Alex didn't see her. Deep breathe, a shirt doesn't feel like a fist on contact. She bent down to pick up the shirt and she held it up to her body. She would be swimming in it for sure.

"I'll just go out in the hallway to let you get changed."

"You don't have to," Jo smiled.

"Yeah, I do, Jo."

And with that he walked out the room and closed the door. He has boundaries, he is respectful. But why did Alex treat her this way? Lord knows she didn't deserve it. She shouldn't have left Jason's; he treats her the only way she deserved. But, there were a lot of things in her life she did that she shouldn't have. What's one more thing to add to the list?

"Are you done yet?"

"What?"

"Are you done changing?"

Oh yeah, that's what she was supposed to be doing.

"Just another minute."

"Alright."

She lifted up her shirt. Damn, she was sore. She didn't even realize she was bruised elsewhere. Maybe it was a good thing Alex left the room after all. She caught her reflection in the mirror and she saw a big hand print on her side. She wondered why it didn't hurt. She wondered what that meant that she was bruised bad enough to leave a hand print, but over the years she's become so numb to it that she didn't even notice the pain anymore. She carefully pulled on Alex's shirt and immediately got a big whiff of his cologne. She held the shirt to her nose and inhaled. She couldn't help but smile. He smelled so good.

"How about now?"

"Yeah, I'm changed now."

Alex opened the door and laughed at the sight in front of him.

"That's a good look for you."

"I was just thinking the same thing, actually," they joked.

This was what Jo loved about Alex. He got her sense of humor, as odd as it may be. Alex sat on the bed and patted a spot next to him. Jo got the hint.

"Will you be okay here alone for a bit?"

"Alone? Where are you going?"

"I have some business to attend to."

"Alex, he's not worth it."

"I know, but you sure as hell are."

Jo blushed. He was just being kind.

"Just try not to kill him."

"I'm afraid I can't make any promises."

He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

"Alex?"

He stopped in the doorway, "yeah?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you not mention this to anyone at work tomorrow?"

"Jo, I think people will notice your face."

Without hesitation she retorted, "trust me, they won't."

Alex understood. This wasn't her first time with those bruises. She knew how to cover them up. He hated that about her. That's something no woman should have to figure out how to do.

"I won't say a word to anyone," Alex said looking at the floor.

"Thanks."

"Lay down now; try to get some sleep, okay?"

Jo nodded her head and obeyed. If there was one thing Jo Wilson was good it, it was at obeying men. She laid down and Alex walked to the bed to tuck her in. Then he leaned in to kiss her softly on the forehead.

"If I could, I'd take away all the pain and heartbreak you know in your life," he whispered in her ear.

Jo looked him in the eyes and said, "I know."

Alex returned her smile and headed for the door once again. Before he turned out the light he looked at Jo one last time. But this time all he could see was the bruises and that pissed him off. He closed the door and as he headed down the stairs he knew what he was about to do was the right thing. He just hoped he would be able to stop before he was dead …


	2. Oh, the Guilt

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the comments on the first chapter. It's been so long since I've written any fan fictions, but after I finally got caught up on season nine the other night, I knew I had to write a Jo / Alex one. Which is kinda ironic cause Alex was always my least favorite intern of the original five. But I like who he is with Jo, they are made for each other.**

**I have no idea where this is going, but I'm never very good at writing fluff. I'd say my mind works like Shonda Rhimes in that sense. :P So, we'll see where the pair ends up on this journey. I think it'll be a wild ride.**

**Chapter 2: What Did She Do?**

Entering the locker room at the beginning of her twelve hour shift, Jo was hoping no one would notice she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. She didn't have time to run back to the place she was sharing with Jason for a change of clothes. Not that she was worried about running into him – she made sure she took care of that.

Jo opened her locker and found the scrubs she crumbled up in it yesterday. Good thing these were hard to wrinkle. She closed the door and Alex was standing there. Where the hell did he come from?

"We need to talk," Alex said in a clipped tone. He seemed angry. Before Jo could respond he threw her scrubs on the floor then grabbed her arm and proceeded to walk in the hallway. Jo kept her head down in the hallway, was she really ready to face her friends and co-workers so soon? Alex went in an empty on call room and locked the door.

"What the hell, Alex?"

"Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"Tell you what?" Jo said innocently.

"Don't do that to me, Wilson. It's not your ass that's on the line right now, it's mine! Everyone thinks I did that to Jason, and I just happen to be enough of a gentleman to not correct them. Now talk, Wilson!"

"I can't believe your acting like this! I thought you'd understand!"

Alex saw the confusion and fear on Jo's face. He should apologize, or back off, or comfort her. He kept his face harden, and his arms crossed. He was only an hour into his shift and it was already starting to go to hell.

"I could go to jail, Wilson!"

"He's pressing charges?"

"Not yet because he hasn't woken up yet, but the cops don't care, they are looking for someone to pin it on, and guess who was the last person to be in his house? Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"What do you mean he hasn't woken up yet? Who called the cops?"

"Whatever you did to him, you knocked him out cold. He could have died last night. Not that I'm broken up about that, but I could be facing a murder charge here."

"Jesus. I'll turn myself in; I'll tell the cops everything."

"No, you won't. I went over to his house last night with every intention to do that very thing to him. I'll cover your ass, but just tell me what the hell happened between you two last night."

Jo's eyes begun to fill with tears, she just ignored them. She sat down on a bed and put her head in her lap. What did happen last night? She didn't think she beat him up that badly. She thought that part of her was gone. She didn't think she was still capable of _that_.

Alex sat down next to Jo. He put his arm on her back, she flinched at his touch. No, she didn't deserve to be loved. Alex grabbed under her chin and pulled her face up. He brushed the hair out of her face that she must have spent hours on to cover up her black eye that the makeup couldn't fix. It was beginning to puff up enough that will make people do a double take when passing her. Alex hated Jason for what he did to his Jo. He knew Jason had everything coming to him that Jo dealt out. Alex wondered where and why Jo had to learn to fight like that.

"Are you mad at me, or something?" Jo whispered.

Alex looked at her; he wiped away the single tear that ran down her check.

"I'm mad at the system. I'm mad at the men who do this for sport."

"I didn't mean to hurt Jason so bad last night. I'm sorry."

Alex pulled her in closer.

"He didn't start it last night …" Jo said slowly.

"What'd he say?"

Jo pulled away from Alex and pulled her legs in her chest.

"He wouldn't stop calling me Foster Child, like he was rubbing it in my face. Like I did something to deserve to be a foster child. It was when I turned around to walk away and he grabbed my arm. Without thinking I punched him square in the jaw. Something just switched in me, Alex."

He didn't react or touch her. He knew exactly what that was like.

"He hit me in his defense. I don't think he ever thought I'd hit him. It surprised him as much as it surprised me. My face hurt and I didn't know if he'd stop. So I shoved him with all my strength. He fell and hit his head on the end table. He was begging me to stop, but I just couldn't. I started to kick him over and over until he stopped talking."

Jo held her head up and looked at Alex. She was relieved to see he didn't look horrified about what she did. He didn't seem to have any emotion on his face.

"That's what happened last night," Jo whispered.

"You should have told me last night."

"I know."

"You should go home."

"I have to work. I'm actually already way late for my shift."

"Listen to me, Wilson, the whole hospital is talking about Jason lying there on the table. Right now I'm going down for this. No one knows you're involved. But as soon as they see your face … and your hand, people might start to ask questions."

Jo looked down at her hand, there were a couple of cuts on it, but she didn't think it looked bad enough to raise questions. It's certainly looked a lot worse before. She pulled her hand in her sleeve.

"Why would you do all that for me?"

"Because you don't deserve to go down for this."

Jo had a hard time understanding what Alex was doing for her. No one ever willingly offered to do something like that for her before.

"I'm a horrible person, Alex. You should just let me go before I hurt you," Jo stood up and started to walk towards the door.

But Alex stopped her before she could unlock it.

"I'm willing to take that chance, Jo. Please, just go back to my place. I'll cover your ass here. You're too sick to work today."

"I already saw Dr. Grey before I went in the locker room."

"I'll take care of Meredith. Just leave the hospital. Keep your head down, don't talk to anyone. I'll be home tonight."

Alex unlocked the door and left Jo alone in the on call room. Why was Alex being so nice to Jo? She should be punished for what she did to Jason. What'll happen if Jason dies and Alex does go away for a murder he didn't commit? Jo thought that over.

"Shit," she thought.

There's no way she's going to let Alex go down for her mistake. She has the bruises; she can play up the victim part. The cops will understand. She's good at manipulating men to do what she wants them to do. Jo opened the door and walked quickly to the bathroom across the hall. She went to work washing off the makeup that covered up her black eye and turned on the water works. She studied herself in the mirror and approved. She looked the part of the helpless victim. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She knew what she had to do. She just hoped this wasn't going to backfire on her.


	3. Make Me Lose Control

**Chapter 3: Make Me Lose Control**

Jo found Alex talking to the cops in the conference room. Alex sat at the table, across the two cops stone faced, answering the questions that seemed to be coming at him at a rapid pace. He was sitting there too calm. Jo wished she could see the cops' faces to see if they were believing his story.

Deep breath. This was the right thing to do, she knew that. No time for second guessing. She felt for her hood on her head, made sure it still covered up a part of the bruises. She pulled her hands out of her pockets. It was time for her to put her game face on. She let the tears flow freely now, but not too much. Not yet. She knew how to look the part; after all she's been the victim all her life. Sometimes of her choosing, sometimes not. Only a fine line separated these things, Jo stopped trying to sort this out long ago. It didn't matter to her anymore. It was all the same in her book.

She had to stop thinking so much. She opened the door quickly, the way one would rip off a band-aid. The room fell silent. Everyone's attention fell to her, more specifically to her bruises. She was in her prime. As a kid she used to hate this kind of attention, but as teenager once she quickly learned it was the only way she would get any attention, she grew to love it. It was show time.

"Can we help you, ma'am?" the older cop asked.

Head down, let a couple of tears fall, sniffle a couple of times. She had this perfected down to a science.

Alex just glared at her.

Sniffle.

"Did someone hurt you, miss?" the younger cop this time.

Jo lifted her head up and looked in the direction of the young cop; but she didn't make eye contact. When a person is vulnerable and ashamed they never make eye contact, especially with people of the law. These are the things Jo learned as a teenager.

She nodded her head, but not too hard. Never appear over eager. Cops can see through that.

"I'm sorry," Jo whispered. She let a couple more tears fall, but she didn't wipe them away.

"What happened, miss? What's your name?" the young cop again.

Jo could feel Alex's gaze burn holes through her skin. She wished he'd stop looking at her. She knew what she was doing. She won't get in trouble with the law. She never does.

Jo had a shocked look on her face. The look that tells the cops she's scared, but she wasn't expecting to be questioned. Victims never do. She took a step back towards the door, another thing victims do. They always feel like the room is closing in on them. This also makes the cops work harder at gaining the victim's trust.

The two cops whispered amongst themselves briefly. Lots of nodding and pointing to both her and Alex.

The older cop stood up, "Is there another room we can finish this conversation, Mr. Karev?"

"Dr. Karev," Alex corrected him.

"I'm sorry," he said in that tone that doesn't at all imply being sorry. "Let's take a walk."

He motioned for Alex to come with him. Alex took the orders, but wasn't happy about any of it. He couldn't believe Jo was right here, right now. He didn't think it was possible to feel so much hatred towards a person as did right now towards Jo. Why couldn't she have just listened to him and gone back to his place?

The two men left the room, and closed the door behind them.

"Come take a seat, miss, and let's talk," the young cop said. He stood up and took a step towards Jo. He waited to see what she'd do before he took another step. Jo's feet were planted firmly on the floor. He walked up to Jo and put his hand around Jo's arm and helped her to the table.

Jo knew she had him in the palm of her hand.

"My name is Ted, what's your name?"

"Jo. Jo Wilson."

"You look like someone with a lot on her mind."

This was her cue. She opened the floodgates. "I – I'm just so sorry," she blurted out.

"What are sorry about?"

She made eye contact with Ted this time. "I didn't mean to hurt Jason so bad."

"You mean Jason Myers?"

Jo nodded her head.

"You did that to Dr. Myers?"

"It was an accident, it was in self defense."

"Did he do that to your face?"

Jo nodded her head.

"And how do you know Dr. Myers?"

"He's my boyfriend, or was, I guess, I'm not really sure anymore."

"So then tell me why Dr. Karev was in here telling us he beat up Dr. Myers."

"He was?" Jo played dumb. "I – I don't know, sir."

"What's your game here, Ms. Wilson?"

"Dr. Wilson."

"Ah, so you must be familiar with, uh, Dr. Karev."

"Sure, he's my boss."

Ted took that information in for a moment. He leaned in towards Jo. "Did he put you up to this?"

"What?"

"Did your boss ask you to come to his rescue for beating up Dr. Myers?"

Jo shook her head, she knew she said the wrong thing. "No, he actually was covering up for me, sir."

"Really. And why would he do that?"

"Sir, with all due respect, you can't actually arrest anyone since Jason isn't actually pressing charges. I understand the hospital was required to call you guys, and so now you're just doing your job in case he does decide to press charges, but you know as well as I do that it most likely won't even come to that."

"Ma'am, it already has come to that."

"What?"

"Jason is pressing charges."

"He's awake?"

"It would appear so."

"Did you talk to him?"

"I did."

"And he wants me arrested?"

"You? No, Dr. Karev."

"Excuse me?"

"Dr. Myers is pressing charges against Alex Karev."

Jo wasn't expecting this. She didn't even know Jason was awake. She tried to hold it together, but this time she just couldn't.

"That son of a bitch!" slipped out of Jo's mouth, a little too loud.

"You didn't know it was your boss that beat up your boyfriend?"

"What? No, I did it! Can't you see it? Jason is so jealous of Alex that he wants to have him locked up. Alex had nothing to do with this! I was the one that beat up Jason."

"What happened?"

Jo had to collect her thoughts. She had to think of a story quickly. She couldn't say she threw the first punch. This was not at all how Jo saw this going. "Jason and I were auguring over Alex. I, uh, I told Alex some things about my past that I didn't tell Jason. Alex was dumb enough to tell Jason. Things just got heated; I don't even know where things went south. I just remember the sharp pain in my eye. He kept hitting me, four, five times. I – I don't know what took over me, I just shoved Jason with all my strength, he fell back and hit his head on an end table," Jo paused. She wiped the tears away that were on her cheeks. "I just started to hit and kick him – I couldn't stop. I'm sorry."

"Can I see your hand?"

"What?"

"I noticed your hand is swollen and bruised as well."

Jo put her hand on the table and Ted studied it closely.

"Your injuries are consistent to your story," Ted observed.

"It's not a story, sir."

"But the bottom line, ma'am is that Dr. Myers is pressing charges against Dr. Karev, not you.

"That's bullshit."

"I'm sorry."

"He has an albeit, you know?"

"Let me guess, he was at home sleeping alone in his bed, am I close?"

Jo detected a hint of sarcasm, he was just pushing her buttons now and she knew it. "He was still at work; he was here when Jason and I had the fight."

"Are you aware that Dr. Karev was the last person to be in Dr. Myers' home?"

"He just found him, he didn't beat him up. Please, you have to believe me."

"Dr. Wilson, if I may be frank, I've been in the law enforcement business for a while now, and one thing I've noticed is that it's only the innocent that are this desperate to appear guilty, usually because of love, or fear. I'm trying to figure out what you have to gain from this," Ted looked in Jo's eyes and let the silence grow to that uncomfortable level. "Is your boss really that good?"

Breathe, Jo, just breathe. He wanted to get a rise out of Jo, and she'd be damned if she gave him that satisfaction. She was losing at her own game, she knew that. But one thing Jo wasn't was a quitter. She had to step up her game.

"You don't get it; to Jason this is just a big pissing game. He knows that Alex likes me, he can't handle it. It's so Jason to find any moment he can to sabotage him."

"So, what exactly are you telling me, Dr. Wilson?"

"I'm telling you there's no way Alex can take the fall for beating the shit out of Jason. It was me. If Jason is pressing charges, it should be against me."

Ted listened to her plead. He looked deep in her eyes and saw the desperation and the fear. But he didn't believe her, not even for a second. He pegged her as a liar the moment he laid eyes on her. What he was trying to figure out was if she was that attracted to her boss, or that scared of him.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but Dr. Karev has already been arrested for the assault and attempted murder of Jason Myers. The situation is out of my hands."

Jo didn't say anything. She just stared at Ted. Jason told her he was going to make her pay for still talking to Alex when he told her not to. She didn't see this one coming. She couldn't believe her life was once again beginning to crumble around her.


	4. This Is Why We Fight

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter. :p As I said, I definitely don't do the fluff stuff. When I started this chapter, I wasn't sure where it was heading; I certainly didn't think it would end where it did. So this Jo might be a little different than Shonda's Jo. I think somewhere in this chapter she turned into Erica Bain from **_**The Brave One**_**. Oops. But it's quite the journey Jo goes on. :p **

**Thanks for the kind comments so far. I'd appreciate if a couple more would leave some comments. :) Yes, us writers can be egotistic and these comments fuel us to write more, and faster. So be kind and review. :p**

**With all that said, hope you enjoy … whatever this is. Haha. **

**Chapter 4: This is Why We Fight**

Officer Ted had long left the conference room, but Jo still sat there with her mouth half open, shocked at the bomb that was just dropped on her. This was just how her life worked. As soon as she has something good happening in it, it crumbles around her. Why would her life here in Seattle be any different? A fresh start to Jo Wilson is about as useless as a winter's coat on a sunny day. She was really beginning to believe she'll never get her happily ever after. Or her happily right now, for that matter.

The more she thought over her life; how rotten Jason is; and how sweet Alex is; the angrier she grew. One thing that was for certain, Jo Wilson was not someone a person wanted to cross. She may look fragile, but that's one thing she's not. She grew up on the streets. She had to learn at a young age what 'survival of the fittest' meant. On the streets there was no more for self pity, or weakness. She had to fight for everything she wanted; and she always got what she wanted.

So it was time for her to stop sitting on her sorry ass, and to stand up and take action. First thing was first: Jason Myers. She really wished she would have just finished him off last night. She was getting really sick of men always trying to control and ruin her life.

She entered the hallway with her head down on her way to the ICU, hoping she wouldn't draw too much attention to herself. She is now three hours into her shift that told the Chief she was too sick to work. He wasn't happy, but he understood that it happens.

Jo didn't see them coming, she just felt the two arms hooking onto her arms. She was in survival mode right now. She tried to pull her arms away, but they gripped her arms tighter. Head down, she didn't dare to look who it was. She was preparing herself to fight. They didn't release her until they were in an empty room and closed the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Hairball?" Yang barked out.

"We can have you fired like that," Grey snapped her fingers.

"To you Alex is just another attending you can screw over, but not to us, Hairball. We already lost two of our own that were interns with us, we'll be damned if we lose another one."

"You've messed with the wrong attendings this time, Wilson!" Grey wasn't messing around.

"Turn around, Wilson; can't you look us in the eye?" Yang grabbed Jo and spun her around to face them. Jo kept her head down. "Aww, look, Mere, she's about to piss herself," Yang joked.

Jo gripped her pants; she was really trying her hardest to not slug Yang. But damn, she hated to be taunted like this.

"What are you even doing here; I thought you called out sick?" Grey turned towards Yang, "she doesn't look to sick to me."

"Just shut up," slipped out of Jo. You can take a kid off the street, but you can't get the street out of the kid.

"Did she just tell us to shut up, Mere?"

"I think so." Grey turned to Jo, "Look you little priss, you may think you're in charge around here, but we are still your superiors. You got that?"

Jo lifted up her head, it was Grey's and Yang's first time seeing what Jason did her face. On instinct Grey wanted to just give her a hug and tell her was going to be okay; but theses weren't normal circumstances, it wasn't hard for her to fight back the urge. Yang didn't react.

"Please, just let me go. You need to trust me when I tell you you two do not want to cross me," Jo found her voice.

"No, you listen to us, Wilson," Yang's turn to get serious. "If you think you can just waltz in here like you own the place, and start getting our attendings _arrested _over _your_ little spats with lover boy, then you have another thing coming to you!"

"We can make your life a living hell. If you do one more thing like this, Wilson, I'll personally make sure you not only never practice medicine here in Seattle, but in _any_ hospital you try to work at. Do you hear me?" Grey meant business.

"Try us, Hobo," Yang said in her face.

There hasn't been a dare yet Jo received she could say no to. Before she knew what was happening she socked her across the jaw and she instantly fell to the floor. Grey couldn't believe what just happened. If looks could kill, Jo would be as dead as her career. Grey bent down to see if Yang was okay.

"If I were you, I'd get as far away from Cristina and I right now because I am really doing all that I can to not do the same thing to you," Jo headed towards the door. "You're career is over, Wilson!" was the last thing she heard before she slammed the door shut.

Her time was running out. If she wanted to confront Jason she had to do right now. No longer caring if people saw her, or what they thought, she took off running down the hall. She had to dodge a couple of doctors, she heard distant shouts to 'slow down', and 'watch where you're going', but she didn't have time to stop. She sure as hell didn't have time to apologize. _You can take the kid off the street, but you can't take the street out of the kid._

She didn't know which room Jason was in, but there were only ten ICU rooms, so it wasn't that hard to find him. The coast was clear; she entered his room and locked the door behind her. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be pleasant. But as this point she doesn't have anything else to lose. She was already going to lose her license to practice medicine; that she was sure of.

"You messed with the wrong chick this time, Myers," Jo leaned against the door. She rubbed her hand that she used to hit Cristina with since it started to ache.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jason asked.

"You."

"You look like shit."

"Thanks. So do you."

"Why are you so out of breath," Jason was beginning to get a little nervous of Jo.

"It's a rather long story that ends with Alex in jail and Cristina knocked out. But it all started with you," Jo was out for blood now.

"Jesus. You punched Dr. Yang?"

"I guess I've been hanging out with you too long."

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did to you, but you do know I just got out of brain surgery because of what you did to me, right?"

"And you have to know how little I could really care. You have _no_ idea the kind of shit I went through as a child!" Jo started to approach the bed, "I've been with guys who treated me the way you did, hell, I've been with guys who treated me a lot worse. But I'm not that Jo Wilson anymore, I'm not going to be a doormat anymore. Which, kinda sucks for you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The way I look at this situation is that I've already punched out one of six doctors who own the hospital, with a witness, so there's a good chance I'm already fired, and I look at you right now, Jason, and I all I can see is the way you grabbed me –" Jo wiped away a tear. "The way you grabbed me like I was just some piece of meat."

Someone began to pound on the door. "Wilson? Is that you in there?" It sounded like Shepherd. Jo's guess was his wife already narked on her. Damn, she was really hoping for more time.

"You locked the door?" Jason asked.

"To be honest with you, Jason, when I left your shitty apartment last night, I thought you were dead. If I knew you were still breathing, I wouldn't have left you so soon."

"Help, please!" Jason yelled to the voices on the other side of the door.

"Jo, you need to open this door right now," Shepherd again.

Jo didn't fully think this plan through. She was hoping she'd have more time before someone started to pound at the door. She was enjoying watching Jason squirm with every step she took. He was afraid of her now, which he should be. He has hurt her for the last time. She has been hurt by a man for the last time. This was Jo taking back her life. She was sure this wasn't how Mrs. Schmidt wanted her to do it, but oh well. Each to their own, right?

Jo stood over the bed now, looking down at Jason. It was just so easy to kill him. Just a pull of a tube or a tug of a wire and Jason Myers would be all she wrote. But this kind of scum didn't deserve the decency of a mercy killing. If Jo had it her way he'd starve to death over a few months. Or, better yet, he'd die of the lack of human contact over a period of years. Because that's all scum deserved.

The pounding on the door brought Jo back to her reality. This wasn't a movie, this wasn't someone else's life; this wasn't her nightmare. This was happening. Right now. To live or die. To stay or run. To do the right thing or not. It was all up to her. She had the power. But, the thing was the timer was running out to make up her mind.

"Please don't hurt me, Sweetheart," Jason begged.

But he begged the wrong person. He just made up Jo's mind for her.

"There's nothing sadder then a grown man begging for his life," Jo whispered.

"You're insane, Jo."

"Oh, now I'm insane? I guess it's a little better than being – oh how did you word it? 'Too dumb for my own good that I needed some sense knocked into me?' Yeah, something like that," a slightly demonic smile crept on Jo's face. "Maybe I'm not the only one."

"Help! Please, someone, you have help me!" Jason pleaded to the voices on the other side of the door.

"Jo, you don't want to hurt Jason," had to Shepherd's voice, always trying to make peace. He didn't scare her.

"I'll give you one chance to tell me the truth, if you lie then it's hard to say what I might do, do you hear me, Peckwell?"

Jason shook his head so hard it hurt.

"Good. Maybe this old dog can learn new tricks," Jo took a couple of steps back from the bed. Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "Tell me why the hell you'd tell the cops it was Alex that did that to you instead of me?"

"What? That's what this is about?"

"Answer me!"

"I lied because I didn't want to get you in trouble! I knew you didn't mean to push me. After all, I did provoke you."

"No, no, no, Jason. See, I've been with enough of you scum to know what the truth is, and that's just not it. Now are you going to own up to it, or am I going to have to hurt you?"

"Just tell me what you want me to say, and I'll say it."

More pounding on the door. Now there were lots of voices shouting. Shit.

"Admit it, Peckwell."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll really give you something to feel self conscious about," she looked a little down south.

He got the picture. "Okay, fine, you win," he threw his arms up. "I'm jealous of Alex, is that what you wanted to hear?" Jo didn't say a word, but her face told him not to stop there. "I hate the friendship you two have, I wish just once you'd look at me that way. Is that enough?"

"It's a start."

The door flew open. Jo turned quickly turned around, "what the hell?"

Hunt was standing there with a key in the door. Shepherd, Webber, Jackson, Grey and Torres was standing behind him. This wasn't good.

"Jo Wilson, you have ten seconds to step into this hallway before I personally tackle you to the floor," Hunt threatened.

"Fine," Jo grunted. She walked out of the room, defeated.

Hunt quickly closed the door behind him and grabbed Jo's arms before she could take off. She messed with the wrong people this time.

"What the hell was that about, Wilson?" Hunt barked at her.

Once again Jo started up the waterworks. She was exhausted. She knew she didn't have it in her for round two. How did she even end up in this mess? Was any of this worth it? What exactly was she fighting for this time?

Hunt handed Jo off to Shepherd and he walked her back to the conference room and closed the door.

"Give me one good reason right now that I shouldn't fire your ass right now, Wilson!"


End file.
